A Remedy to Cure All Ills
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes from this episode :)


A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Merlins magic was strong, stronger than Edwin's. The axe that Edwin had sent toward him turned, it flew back hitting Edwin, Merlin paused for a moment in shock before turning to Gauis.

"Are you alright? " He asked. "Yes, thank you Merlin "replied Gauis gratefully.

Merlin hurried to fetch the box of bugs, "what are you doing?" Gauis questioned.

"Uther's ill; the same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana. Maybe we can too." Merlin replied urgently. Gauis peered into the box, "Elanthia beetles!" he exclaimed in shock. Merlin looked surprised, "They're magical?" he questioned. "Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul. We must go to him." Gauis responded hurriedly. Merlin put the box of beetles into his pocket and they turned to leave. Before they reached the door Arthur burst in. He looked around in shock. He saw Edwin, dead on the floor. Scorch marks on the floor, and Merlin and Gauis both looking stunned at his arrival. "What the hell happened?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin had no idea what to say, "ahh.. I….ahhh" he stuttered. "Well?" cried Arthur rounding on Merlin with a glare. Gauis stepped forward and interrupted, "Sire, there is no time to explain, your father's life is in danger, we must treat him immediately." Arthur relented, "yes, of course, we must hurry" he said. Arthur grabbed Merlins shoulder and ushered him from the room, along with Gauis they hurried to the King's chambers.

They reached the door and Gauis opened it, he ushered Merlin inside and turned to Arthur. "Sire, I must ask that you wait here, the situation is grave I require utmost concentration to save your father." Arthur looked into the room at his father and opened his mouth to protest, he looked back at Gauis who gave him a serious look. "Yes, of course" Arthur said. He allowed Gauis to enter the room and close the door behind him.

Arthur stood outside the door pacing anxiously. 10 minutes later Gauis opened the door again, he and Merlin stepped out quietly. "Is he alright?" Arthur asked worriedly. Gauis smiled, and nodded. "Yes Sire, the King is fine. He is not yet conscious but will wake soon enough." Relief spread across Arthurs face, "Gauis, thank you" he said. Gauis nodded at him.

"Now, tell me what happened?" Arthur asked seriously. Merlin and Gauis exchanged a look; Merlin raised his eyebrows to Gauis, prompting him to speak. Gauis sighed, "It was Edwin Sire, he sought revenge on your father for killing his parents. Edwin used magic cause Morgana's illness, and to cure it. He used magic to cause your fathers illness." Arthur looked stunned, "Edwin…" he said slowly, "what happened to him?" again Gauis and Merlin exchanged a look. "I remembered Edwin Sire, and worked out what he was up to. I confronted him and he tried to kill me" Gauis said gravely. Arthur nodded, remembering the scorch marks on the wall in Edwin's chambers. "Edwin conjured flames Sire, I was trapped. I was lucky that Merlin found me, he threw an axe at Edwin which struck him down" Gauis finished. Arthur looked from Gauis to Merlin, "Merlin?" he asked incredulously with a raised brow. "Yes Sire, I owe him my life." Arthur looked at Merlin with a smile and a small nod; he looked vaguely impressed and clapped him on the back. "And my father owes you his life Gauis, I am grateful to you" Arthur said.

"I will prepare him a potion to aid in his recovery" Gauis said, "he should wake soon, you may see him now."

Arthur nodded and opened the door to his father's chambers. He walked over to the bed and sat beside him. As he looked over him he saw his eyes start to open. Arthur smiled. "Merlin could you fetch some water?"  
"Of course Sire" Merlin replied with a bow, and left the room quietly.

Uther opened his eyes and saw Arthur smiling down on him. "Arthur… it was Edwin.. Edwin" he said weakly.

"I know father. Edwin is dead, you are safe now." Uther tried to sit up but couldn't. Arthur helped him up and arranged the pillows behind his head. "You killed him?" Uther asked softly.

Arthur shook his head, "no father, it was…." he paused and sighed, "it was not I who killed him. Gauis realised he was using magic, and was able to save you."

There was a soft knock at the door and Merlin entered with a jug of water. He poured some into a goblet and passed it to Arthur with a bow. Arthur helped his father to have some water and placed the goblet on the bedside table.

There was another knock on the door, and Gauis entered with his medicine bag in one hand, and a small vial of potion in the other.

Arthur looked from Gauis to Uther, "come Merlin, we need to get to the training ground" he said.

"Of course, Sire" said Merlin, who was looking at Gauis. Merlin placed the water jug on the sideboard. He bowed to Uther and then followed Arthur from the room.

Gauis walked slowly toward Uther and sat down beside the bed.

"Gauis… what happened?" Uther asked softly. Gauis looked at him sternly. "You killed Edwin's parents, in the great purge. He has been plotting his revenge ever since." Uther nodded, "you knew…?"

"Yes, Edwin's magic was responsible for Morgana's illness, and her recovery" he paused, "but I had no proof Sire."

Uther nodded, "Arthur said Edwin is dead, what happened?" Gauis gave him another serious look, "Edwin knew I did not trust him, I confronted him and he tried to kill me, I was lucky Merlin found us, he killed Edwin, he saved my life."

Uther raised an eyebrow, "the boy killed Edwin?" he asked, surprised. Gauis nodded, "yes Sire" he said, almost defiantly. "Very brave…" Uther murmured. "Indeed" replied Gauis flatly.

They both fell into silence, contemplating what had happened.

Gauis held out the potion, "Drink this. It'll help regain your strength."


End file.
